


Lifetime

by cupidsren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Unrequited Love, fluff??
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsren/pseuds/cupidsren
Summary: It's been a week since Haechan told Mark to confess to Jeno. He's just currently scrolling through twitter when he came across a tweet. He saw his brother, Taeyong with his boyfriend, Jaehyun. The two of them are smiling brightly in the picture. His brother looks so in love with Jaehyun, just like Jaemin to Renjun. When will he experience that?Haechan fell in love with his bestfriend, Mark.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D first filo fic ko 'to hehe I'm sorry if I made some mistakes ! ;-;

Hindi malaman ni Donghyuck ang gagawin niya ngayon sa dami nang nangyayari.

Nagsimula ang araw nila sa kwarto ng binata, pareho silang bagong gising at halata pa ang antok sa kanilang mga mata. It was all peace and quiet but it didn't last long when Mark suddenly screamed which caught Haechan off guard. 

"Mark? okay ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Haechan sa binata. The older nodded and showed his phone screen to his bestfriend. "Haech tignan mo! tignan mo yung nireply ni Jeno!"

Upon hearing the name of the boy, Haechan immediately knew kung bakit tuwang tuwa si Mark. He looked at the screen closely and gasped, "Kita daw kayo sa isang cafe?" He read, "later at 4pm?" Mark nodded his head and stood up, tinitignan parin siya ni Haechan.

"Haech una na ako ha? Paki sabi nalang kay tita na may pupuntahan pa ako, babawi ako next time!" Nasa pinto na si Mark, "Promise kamo 'yon!" Dagdag pa nito at umalis na. Haechan looked at the now open door, staring at nothingness.

✧

"Jaemin tangina makinig ka naman sakin." Tinignan lang siya si Haechan ng kaibigan niya at nagpatuloy ito sa kaniyang ginagawa.

"Nakikinig naman ako??? Haech, kung gusto mo talaga si Mark at nagseselos ka sa kanilang dalawa ni Jeno edi umamin ka?" Sagot ni Jaemin kay Haechan. The older of the two groaned and slumped back, "Kala mo ba madali lang umamin sa bestfriend mo na inlove ka sakaniya ever since nung gradeschool palang kayo? Hindi, Jaem, hindi."

The younger looked at his friend sadly, nasaksihan niya simula pa nung una kung pano nainlove si Haechan sa kababata nila, since day one. 

"So," Jaemin started, "Anong balak mo?"

"I still don't know yet, Jaem." Donghyuck sighed, "Natatakot ako."

"Haech, hindi pa huli ang lahat, tandaan mo 'yan." He tried to cheer his friend up pero tinignan lang siya ni Haechan.

"Jaem, pano ka umamin kay Renjun?" Nang marinig ito ni Jaemin ay agad na bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

"Junnie was a hard person to crack, if I'm being honest." Simula nito, "Akala ko nung una hindi talaga ako magkakachance you know?"

"Kasi Renjun, he's like a poem that's difficult to understand." Tuloy nito, "There's alot of people who confessed to Renjun before me."

"And all of them got rejected sa isang same na reason." Jaemin paused for a second before continuing, "He told me na kahit gano pa kamukhang sincere and genuine yung confessions nila, he knows, he knows na all of them confessed kasi they're just infatuated."

"So I asked him, 'what do you want in a relationship ba?' and he answered na he wants a serious relationship daw and not just like nung mga magtatagal lang ng months or few years. Gusto niya ng seryosong relationship." 

Jaemin smiled, "It may sound weird pero after niyang sabihin yon, I knew na siya na nga, Haech." Sabi nito sa kaibigan niya.

"My confession wasn't extravagant naman, We just went to the park and saktong may fireworks nung gabi na 'yon and there I let out my feelings for my friend." The younger smiled at the memory, "I wasn't expecting anything to be honest. Pero nung tinignan ko siya after I confessed, he was tearing up, and kissed me underneath the stars."

"Renjun was a difficult poem that I learned how to understand." Pagtapos nito. Haechan looked at his childhood friend and saw how inlove Jaemin looks. _Sana ganyan din mangyari samin ni Mark._ he thought.

"Jaem." Tawag ni Hyuck, tumingin naman si Jaemin sakaniya at nagulat sa susunod na sinabi ng kaibigan niya.

"Aamin ako kay Mark."

✧

At ayun nga ang nangyari sa unang kalahati ng araw ni Haechan. 

When he said na aamin na siya kay Mark, he didn't expect na madadalian siya kasi obvious naman siguro na may ibang gusto si Mark, diba? Pero malay natin na biglang may plot twist na mangyari and maging sila ni Mark.

Kaya ngayon, Haechan is currently writing his 'confession' to Mark, he wants it to be perfect. He only has one chance and he doesn't want to mess it up.

While writing, he heard his phone ding, he looked at his phone and saw Mark's name.

 **Haechan**  
heyYYyYY  
bakit ka napachat?

 **Mark**  
hi hyuckkkkkkk  
grabe huhu ang sweet ni jeno  
feeling ko talaga gusto rin ako neto  
aamin na ba ako?

Napatigil si Donghyuck nang mabasa niya yung chinat sakaniya ni Mark. _Ano daw? aamin siya? aNO???_ nanlaki ang mga mata niya, hindi niya akalain na may plano si Mark na umamin.

**Mark**  
hyuck??  
nandyan ka pa ba? 

**Haechan**  
oo ahahahahahahhahaha  
umamin ka na !!  
mukha namang gusto ka rin ni jeno e  
bahala ka kapag may nauna sayo  
di kita icocomfort char HAHAH  
basta umamin ka !!! 

Nang isend ni Haechan 'yon, alam niyang talo na agad siya. He didn't stand a chance naman simula pa nung una e. He crumpled the confession na he's currently writing and let the tears flow slowly sa mukha niya. He didn't wait for Mark's reply before switching his phone off and going to Jaemin's. 

✧ 

When Haechan reached Jaemin's house, he immediately fell down sa floor, causing Renjun, Jaemin's boyfriend to slightly panic. Pinuntahan niya agad si Haechan and hugged him. 

"Hey, hyuck, hyuck," Renjun called him, "It's okay, tayo ka muna dadalhin kita sa sofa hm?" Donghyuck soullessly nodded his head and stood up with Renjun helping him. They went to the sofa and Renjun got him a glass of water and tissues. 

After drinking the water and wiping his tears, Dahan dahan siyang tinanong ni Renjun, "Hyuck, what happened?" 

Haechan sniffed, "Mark.." He tried to stop the tears from flowing, "He will confess na daw kay Jeno." 

The two of them heard a gasp and look at the direction where it came from. 

"Oh hyuckie," Jaemin hugged him tightly, patting his back to comfort him. "It's okay, cry ka lang, we're here for you." 

At that, he let the tears flow again, this time, he's with his friends, Jaemin hugging him and Renjun wiping his tears. 

"Mark, he, he," Hindi niya matuloy ang sasabihin niya nang maiyak muli siya. 

"Tell us when you're ready, Haech, we will listen to you." Sabi ni Renjun while caressing his cheeks.

✧ 

After an hour of crying, Haechan finally calmed down. 

"Grabe, ganito pala maheartbroken?" He laughed humorlessly. His two friends looked at him sadly, hindi 'to deserve ni Haechan. 

"I was already writing the letter.. then nagmessage siya." Pagkkwento nito, "His messages sounded in love, guys."

Haechan sighed, "Then he suddenly messaged na aamin na daw siya kay Jeno." He smiled sadly, "Sino naman ako para pigilan siya, diba?"

He looks like he's gonna cry ulit while trying to form words, "I- I wanted him to be happy. If he's happy, then, okay na rin ako. Kahit hindi ako yung nagpapasaya sakaniya."

Renjun looked at him and said, "Haech, we're here for you. tandaan mo 'yan ha?"

The tan boy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I know. Thank you."

Haechan attempted to stand up to leave but he was stopped by Jaemin. "Stay here muna. Baka kung ano pa mangyari sayo." Hyuck nodded and snuggled sa blanket na binigay sakaniya ni Renjun.

✧

They didn't notice na nakatulog sila sa room ni Jaemin and were just woken up dahil sa ring ng phone ni Jaemin.

"You should answer that." Jaemin's boyfriend, Renjun, sleepily said while hugging Haechan. The taller boy slightly laughed and got his phone.

"Ang dami namang sinend ni Mark na messages." he quietly said, careful not to wake up his boyfriend and friend. He was about to reply when Makr suddenly called.

 _"Hey Mark."_ Jaemin whispered.

 _Hey, Jaem. Nandyan ba si Hyuck?_ He heard Mark ask worriedly, _His phone is turned off kasi. I can't call him and he was not replying so i got wor-_

_"Mark, Mark, bro calm down. Nandito si Hyuck. he's sleeping kasama si Junnie."_

_Oh. Oh okay good. I'm glad he's safe._ Mark sighed on the other line making Jaem laugh slightly.

_"I'm not gonna let Hyuck be in danger, Mark. You know that."_

_Of course. We made a promise na hindi natin sasaktan or hahayaang masaktan si Hyuck._ He heard Mark laugh.

But you're already hurting him, Mark Lee. But Jaemin decided not to say it.

"Nanaaaaaaa" Renjun softly called him, making grabby hands.

 _"Mark, I'm gonna go na ah? talk to you later, dude. Take care."_ Jaemin said.

_Mhm! ikaw rin Jaemin. Call or text me when you need help ah?_

_"Yeah, sure! bye Mark!"_

_byeeee!_

After putting down the call, He went to Renjun and kissed his temples. "What do you need, baby?"

Renjun pouted, "hugs! cuddles!" Jaemin laughed and hugged his boyfriend.

"Grabe, respeto naman sa single." Hyuck grumbled, making the couple fall down the bed dahil sa gulat.

He heard them laugh, making him laugh na rin. "cuddle with us, Hyuck!" Haechan heard Renjun say, who is he to say no sa cuddles??

✧

Hyuck knew something was up nung tinanong niya kung sino yung kausap ni Jaemin kanina and the other boy hesitated to answer.

"Alam mo Jaem, it's okay if sasabihin mo na si Mark kausap mo." Haechan said, "He's also your friend. It's normal to talk to them."

His friend pouted, "Pero, he hurt you, Hyuckie."

Haechan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "I will be okay, Jaemin."

✧

It's been a week since Haechan told Mark to confess to Jeno. He's just currently scrolling through twitter when he came across a tweet. He saw his brother, Taeyong with his boyfriend, Jaehyun. The two of them are smiling brightly in the picture. His brother looks so in love with Jaehyun, just like Jaemin to Renjun. When will he experience that?

He was thinking about his nonexistent lovelife nang magring ang phone niya. Haechan answered the call without looking at the contact name and was shocked at the enthusiastic greeting on the other line. 

_HAECH HAECH OHMYGOSH_ He heard Mark say. He chuckled at his bestfriend and asked what's happening. 

_SINAGOT NA AKO NI JENO!!!!!!_

Donghyuck felt his world crumble. He felt his tears flow again pero he decided to ignore it.

 _"congrats kuya! sabi sayo gusto ka rin non eh hahahaha"_ he said, his voice slightly shaking. It's really over huh.

 _THANK YOU HAECH! grabe kung hindi mo sinabi sakin na magconfess siguro hindi magiging kami._ Mark said excitedly, he noticed Haechan's shaky voice and asked, _Hyuck? are you okay lang ba?_

 _"yes naman kuya! bakit mo ako tinatanong ng ganyan my gosh."_ Haechan chuckled pero it didn't sound genuine.

 _You don't sound okay, Haech. gusto mo ba pumunta si kuya dyan?_ His friend asked worriedly.

 _"NO NO! I'm okay nga lang kuyaaa. You should take Jeno sa isang cute na date hehe may gagawin pa ako kuya! bye bye!!"_

"Wow, taken na first love ko." He quietly muttered while his tears are flowing freely.

✧

It's been a 3 months since his first heartbreak and he met Jeno personally na rin. He's a really nice guy with a cute eyesmile. Bagay na bagay sila ni Mark. Hyuck is also on the process of moving on pero, it's not easy. Sometimes he will cry himself to sleep or He will have random flashbacks noong sinabi ni Mark na sinagot siya ni Jeno.

He's currently walking at the park, enjoying the peace and calming chirps of the birds. While walking, he let his mind wander, not noticing the other guy na papalapit sakaniya. It's all too late nung nakaramdam siya nang pagbangga ng isa pang katawan sa katawan niya and he waited for the impact of the ground, pero to his surprise, hindi niya ito naramdaman and he felt mascular arms embracing him.

"Ohmygosh are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't notice you there." The guy quickly apologized. Haechan just stared at him, gaping at the guy. Is this what love at first sight feels like?

"No no, it's okay. Hindi rin naman ako nakatingin eh." Hyuck said to the guy. The other boy released Haechan and looked at him, "Kahit na. I'm still sorry."

The tan male paused and tinignan lang siya for a moment before thinking of an idea. "If you're really sorry, take me to a cafe." He said, making the boy laugh.

"Sure! kailan ba?" The guy asked, "Oh and by the way, my name is Lucas, Lucas Wong."

Haechan smiled, "Kung kailan mo gusto." He said, "Oh and my name is Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck. Pero you can call me Haechan."

The two of them talked to eachother for a while until Lucas received a message stating that his friends need help sa flower shop, kaya nagpaalam na siya kay Hyuck. But not without giving his number to the younger male.

Haechan looked at the newly added contact sa phone niya. Maybe time na para mag move on properly kay Mark. He quickly pocketed his phone and walked towards sa location ng street nila.

Maybe in this lifetime, hindi sila ang para sa isa't isa. Pero baka naman sa next lifetime, sila na.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! <3


End file.
